


Nightmares

by someao3_user



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, Yandere Oma Kokichi, rated t bc of the mention of death and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: You keep getting the same reoccurring nightmare, so you go to Kokichi to help....Fluff prompt request from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 117





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Fluff 15 with Yandere Kokichi maybe?
> 
> 15\. “Were you watching me sleep? . . . That’s kinda creepy. But, you’re cute, so I’ll forgive you.”

Nightmares weren’t uncommon ever sense you got kidnapped.

He could take your life at any moment, despite him claiming he’s trusted you the past few weeks.

You've recently gained access to walk around his house freely, with many, many alarms set (and at least one D.I.C.E member by the front door).

So when your eyes snapped open at about.. one in the morning, you weren’t surprised about the dream you had.

It was a reoccurring one, that being Kokichi making your last moments a living _hell_ before he kills you.

You knew it wouldn’t happen though, so you laid there, trying to calm yourself down while considering whether or not to go to Kokichi for comfort.

Surely he’d comfort you, right?

You finally got the courage to get up and go to Ouma’s room, not without being stared at by one of the members... they had short hair, up to their chin, straight and a blondish pink color to it.. and a hell of a cleavage.

You shiver.

Finally, you reached Ouma’s room, slowly creaking it open and peaking inside.

_Dark._

It scared you, so you power walked to the bed while your eyes attempted to focus.

Very carefully, you shook him with one arm, him not seeming to stir..

Damn it.

You were shivering at this point, _please wake up._

You turn away, staring at the door, considering just.. walking out. He wouldn’t care. It’s a nightmare, only kids are afraid of nightmares.

“Nishishi~”

_Fuck!_

You nearly jump out of your skin, looking down at the liar who was now facing you with the biggest shit-eating grin you’ve ever seen.

“Whatcha doin’ in my room, (Y/N)?~ Oh don’t tell me... were you watching me sleep? That’s kiiinda creeepyyy~ But you’re cute! So you pass. But isn’t that what I’m supposed to be doing?”

His playful tone cheered you up a bit, despite you shivering even more because of the scare.

“Dawww! C’mere! Did I scare youu?~” Ouma giggles, his arms opening for you to crawl into, which you did immediately.

“I’m sowwyyy~ Forgive me! What’d ya come in here for anyway?”

“..Nightmare.” “Ohh agaaain? My members _were_ complaining about you waking up screaming.. m’suprised I never woke up! Nishishi~”

His grip on you tightens, in a protecting manner. He was warm.. smelled like strawberry shampoo and a hint of cinnamon.

“I’m sorry, though. Do you.. wanna talk about it?” Kokichi offered, his tone suddenly dropping to a much more serious one. It scared you, so you shook your head no.. what if he doesn’t take you seriously for it?

“Mmm, okay! Whatever floats your boat~” He giggles once more, snuggling up close to your chest.

“But anyways, it’s still pretty late, and I’m.. _yaaaawn,_ tired! Let’s head to sleep now, okay? I’ll chase allll those bad dreams away~”

“..Okay. Good night Ouma, thank you..”

“Mmmhm! Nighty night! Loooove you!”

“..I love you too.”


End file.
